


365 Tage

by LeSmouFan



Category: Tatort
Genre: Birthday, Boernes POV, Boernsche Gedanken, Emotional Hurt, Gen, HappyEnd, Love Letters, Thiels POV, Wenig Dialog
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeSmouFan/pseuds/LeSmouFan
Summary: Kann es tatsächlich sein, dass Boerne einen Fehler gemacht hat? Damals? Vor 365 Tagen?Und vielleicht hat Thiel ja auch einen Fehler gemacht?Und vielleicht kann doch noch alles gut werden?





	1. 365 Tage bei Boerne

Wie lange er nun schon aus seinem Heimathafen entflohen war, das wusste der Rechtsmediziner Professor Doktor Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Heute auf den Tag genau war er nun 365 Tage in Berlin. Noch immer kam es ihm vor, als hätte er seine geliebte Stadt Münster erst gestern gegen das Großstadt leben eingetauscht. 365 Tage. Ein ganzes verdammt langes Jahr. 

Es war sein 54ster Geburtstag gewesen. Ein Geburtstag, welcher sein Leben entscheidend verändert hatte.

Münster zu verlassen, nun das hatte Karl-Friedrich Boerne nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen gehabt. Eines Tages, es muss circa ein Monat vor seinem Ehrentag gewesen sein, brachte ein Telefonat alles ins Wanken. Ein Angebot, welches er nicht abschlagen konnte. So hatte es ihm Professor Wickendorf jedenfalls am Telefon verkauft gehabt. Angetan von der Idee, ja das war er vom ersten Augenblick an gewesen, doch um es wirklich durchzuziehen, fehlte ihm der nötige Tritt in die richtige Richtung.

14 Tage, zwei beinahe schlaflose Wochen, hatte ihn dieses äußerst attraktive Angebot im Kopf herum gespukt. Mühe sich zu entscheiden, das hatte der Professor sehr wohl gehabt. Warum sollte er jetzt ausgerechnet sein zu Hause verlassen, um in einer anderen Stadt neu zu beginnen? Musste so etwas denn wirklich sein? Sicherlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass er vor seinem 54sten Geburtstag stand, doch sollte er die zweite Hälfte seines Lebens wirklich in Berlin verbringen? Münster, diese Stadt kannte er wie seine Westentasche. Ein Leben ohne seine Heimatstadt war für ihn damals nahezu undenkbar gewesen. Seit Jahren schon, war der Professor Leiter der forensischen Fakultät in Münster. Warum sollte er an seiner Position etwas ändern? Für was? Für etwas völlig Unbekanntes? Neues?

Professor Wickendorf hatte ihm zum guten Glück einiges an Bedenkzeit eingeräumt. Die hatte er damals auch dringend nötig gehabt. Leichtsinnig wollte er diese Entscheidung nicht treffen. Professor Boerne liebte das Neue, das Unbekannte, den Nervenkitzel. Ein paar wenige Gründe, die ihn damals tatsächlich dazu bewogen hatten, sich von Münster abzukapseln und einen Neustart zu wagen. Ob er nun in der Rechtsmedizin Münsters an Leichen herum schnippelte, wie es sein geschätzter Kollege, Hauptkommissar Frank Thiel, damals immer schimpfte oder aber in Berlin an der Charité zukünftig arbeitete, war jedoch wirklich ein enormer Unterschied.

Sicher war Boerne mit 53 in einem Alter gewesen, in dem er sich nun wirklich nichts mehr hätte beweisen müssen und doch reizte ihn dieses Angebot täglich mehr.

Warum hätte er es nicht wagen sollen? Familiär war er ungebunden. Er hatte weder Kind noch Kegel. Eigentlich, im Nachhinein betrachtet war sein Leben eher von Einsamkeit und Frustrationen geprägt gewesen. Eine einfache Beziehung hatte er nach der Scheidung von seiner Ex-Frau nicht zustande gebracht und somit war er auch stets weit davon entfernt gewesen, sich eine eigene Familie aufzubauen. Vielleicht, hätte es vor einem Jahr die Aussicht gegeben, dass sich an seinem Privatleben etwas ändern könnte, ja, vielleicht hätte er dann einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen. Sicher war er sich mit dieser Annahme aber nicht. 

Leicht war ihm die endgültige Entscheidung heute, vor genau einem Jahr, dennoch nicht gefallen. Seine Familie, viel mehr seine Schwester Hannelore, ebenso seine Nichte Betty fanden dieses Angebot damals äußerst ansprechend. Normalerweise gab der Forensiker nicht viel auf die Meinung anderer, aber in diesem Fall hatte es ihn durchaus beeinflusst. Nicht weil er so ein inniges Verhältnis zu den beiden gepflegt hatte, eher gerade weil es eben nicht so war. Boerne wusste das Hanne ihn nicht unbedingt vermissen würde und gleiches galt auch für Betty. Herzlichkeit wurde im Hause Boerne eben noch nie sonderlich groß geschrieben. Es zählten andere Dinge. Erfolg, Anerkennung, Ruhm, Geld, vor allem aber eben materielle Dinge. Boerne dachte hierbei beispielsweise an seinen neuen Mercedes, der letzte Woche frisch vom Werk in seinen Besitz gewandert war.

Die letzten Jahre hatte der Professor das nicht hinterfragt. Er hatte es akzeptiert und hingenommen. Tolles Autos, die Mitgliedschaften in Vereinen, ganz gleich ob Golf oder Springreiten, das gehörte für ihn dazu. Konnte einen das alles aber so erfüllen? Mit Liebe, Wärme und Herzlichkeit? Natürlich nicht. Boerne wusste das. Die Erkenntnis kam aber zu spät. Zu spät, um auszubrechen, um Dinge ändern zu können, geschweige denn Rückgängig zu machen. All das war eben sein Leben, in welches er geboren wurde. Dankbar war er schon, für all seinen Besitz, seine Intelligenz, seinen Mut und all den anderen Charaktereigenschaften, aber glücklich? Nein, glücklich machte ihn das nicht.

Früher, vor einem guten Jahr, da hatte er die Menschen in seinem Umfeld belächelt. Nicht nur einmal. Tag für Tag war das so gewesen. Beispielsweise dachte er an Frau Haller, Alberich, wie er sie liebevoll neckisch nannte. Boerne wusste, dass auch Alberich wusste, dass sie stets unter ihren Möglichkeiten geblieben war. Sie war für größeres bestimmt und doch arbeitete sie immer unter dem Spott und Hohn des schnöseligen Professor. Ja, auch das war etwas das Boerne inzwischen eingesehen hatte. Damals dachte er nicht im Traum daran, dass ihn andere als Snob betiteln würden. Heute wusste er, dass er aber wirklich einer war. - Immer noch ist. Ausbrechen gab es bei den Boernes aber nicht. Fehler eingestehen gehörte auch nicht dazu und so ging das eben immer weiter. In Allem, mit Allem.

Entschieden hatte er sich damals trotzdem. Für Berlin. Für die Charité. Abgewogen hatte er es damals genau und auch deswegen, war ihm die Entscheidung wieder Erwartens leicht gefallen. Gegen einen neuen Lebensabschnitt hatte er wahrlich nichts einzuwenden gehabt. Stillstand war mit dem Tod gleichzusetzen. Der Tod war zwar seit Jahren sein täglich Brot, aber sich selbst wollte er mit diesem Zustand nicht auf eine Stufe stellen. Er hatte sich entschieden. Gegen Münster.

Jetzt, heute waren es 365 lange Tage. 365 Tage in denen ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, dass er vielleicht doch einen Fehler gemacht haben könnte. Das war nicht selbstverständlich. Ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne machte keine Fehler. Niemals. Ja, das hatte er immer geglaubt und allen weiß gemacht. Nun saß er an seinem Küchentisch, alleine, mit einer Tasse Kaffee und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Fehler machten doch sonst immer nur die Anderen oder? Warum er? Warum hatte er augenscheinlich einen Fehler gemacht? War es überhaupt ein Fehler gewesen? Er war doch glücklich. Im Hier, im Jetzt, in Berlin. Geburtstage konnte einen doch schon ein wenig sentimental machen. So etwas war ihm früher auch passiert. Melancholie war schon immer ein kleiner Begleiter seines Ichs gewesen. Seit er hier in Berlin lebte, in der wunderschönen 125 Quadratmeter großen Maisonettewohnung, spürte er deutlich, dass er nicht alleine war. Ungewollt lebte er in einer Wohngemeinschaft. Gemeinsam mit Melancholie und der kleinen Schwester Verbitterung. So hatte sich der Professor seinen zweiten Lebensabschnitt nicht ausgemalt.

Auch vermissen war ein Gefühl, welches Karl-Friedrich nicht kannte. Bisher. Vorher. Seit er hier lebte, spürte er auch diese Emotion tief in seinem Gehirn. In seinem Körper und auch in seinem Leben.

Wenn er an früher dachte, ja da lächelte er. Er lächelte aufrichtig. Alberich, Thiel, aber auch die anderen Kollegen fehlten ihm. Erschreckend war es ja schon gewesen, dass er seine Kollegen viel mehr vermisste als seine Familie, aber das war für den Professor kein neues Gefühl. Auch als er noch in Münster war, war der Kontakt zu seinem eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht rege gewesen, weshalb es ihn auch jetzt nicht verwundern würde, wenn Hannelore seinen Geburtstag mal wieder vergessen würde. Seit Boerne in Berlin war, ein ganzes Jahr eben, hatte er seine Schwester nur ein halbes dutzend mal gesprochen. Besucht hatte er sie nie und umgekehrt war es auch nicht der Fall gewesen.

Der Konakt zu Münster war beinahe eingeschlafen und vielleicht war es genau der Punkt, der Boerne so belastete. Manchmal hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Alberich oder Thiel da gewesen wären. Sie waren doch seine Vertrauenspersonen gewesen. Damals, bis vor einem Jahr.

Silke hatte ihn in Berlin besucht. Vor ein paar Monaten. Völlig spontan und ungeplant. Der Professor war wirklich überrascht gewesen, aber gefreut hatte er sich wie ein kleiner Schneekönig. Seine kleine Alberich im großen Berlin. Was war das toll gewesen. Von Thiel hatte sie ihn ebenfalls lieb gegrüßt. Beinahe hätte er da die Fassung verloren. Beinahe. Boerne gab natürlich nicht zu, dass er sie und die restliche Münsteraner Bande vermisste. Musste er aber auch gar nicht sagen. Alberich wusste das auch so. Sie kannte ihn. Zu gut.

Boerne erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und faltete die Zeitung gewissenhaft zusammen. Darin gelesen hatte er nicht. Nachdenken war im Augenblick das Einzige war er zu Stande brachte.

Heute wurde er 55 Jahre alt. 365 Tage nach seinem 54sten Geburtstag, an dem er seinen Kollegen, die ehrlicherweise erwähnt viel mehr seine Freunde waren, die frohe Kund erzählt hatte. Damals hatte er gehofft, dass ihn seine Freunde davon abhalten würden, doch keiner hatte es getan. Heute wusste er, dass sie ihm alle nichts verbauen wollten. Sie hatten es hingenommen, darüber weggelächelt und ihm viel Erfolg gewünscht. Ein „Bitte bleib“ hätte ihm damals genügt. Er wollte nicht wirklich gehen, aber offensichtlich kamen sie eben doch ohne ihn aus. So wirkte das damals auf ihn. Sicherlich war ihm Thiels Blick nicht entgangen, aber alleine von einem Blick hatte er seine Zukunft nicht abhängig machen können. Außerdem hatten Thiels Lippen ganz andere Wörter gesprochen, als seine Augen. Vermutlich hatte sich der Professor einfach nur gewünscht, dass Thiel, sein Kollege, Nachbar und Freund ihn hierbehalten wollte.

Seufzend warf der Professor einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Die Sonne schien ihm mitten ins Gesicht, doch seine Mimik blieb eisig.

Gegangen. Vor 365 Tagen.

Der Professor ging in sich. Er fragte sich, was die Münsteraner wohl gerade machten. Er musste lächeln.

Alberich, die mit ihren kleinen Füßchen in seine Fußstapfen getreten war, beugte sich vermutlich bestimmt gerade über eine Leiche, welche steif auf dem Seziertisch lag.

Thiel hingegen würde vermutlich gerade mit dem Rad zum Präsidium preschen, weil er verschlafen hatte. Bestimmt hatte er zuvor bei Herbert angerufen, doch der hatte mit Sicherheit wieder eine suspekte Sonderfahrt und wollte seinen Frankie den Gefallen nicht tun.

Boerne begann zu grinsen. So war das früher oft gewesen. Thiel fuhr halt dann bei ihm mit. Zum einen war es praktisch für den Kommissar gewesen, aber auch Boerne hatte davon profitiert. So kam sein Kollege wenigstens nicht dazu, ihn aus Ermittlungen heraus zu halten. Zwar war Thiel morgens noch weniger redselig als sonst, aber wenigstens hatte er ihm da immer mal wieder ein paar Informationen aus der Nase ziehen können. Ein gutes Team waren sie gewesen. Sicherlich hatte Frank, also Frank Thiel, das anderes empfunden, aber so war nun mal die Sachlage. Sie waren ein gutes Team und das würde der Kommissar hoffentlich irgendwas einmal noch einsehen.

Boerne straffte sich. Geburtstag also. Vermutlich war er der Einzige der daran dachte. Warum sollte auch jemand anderes an ihn denken? Er war gegangen. Aus freien Stücken. Damals, vor... Er seufzte. Was war nur aus ihm geworden? Schwarzseherei war doch keine börnsche Charaktereigenschaft. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Zwar hatte er sich heute frei genommen, nicht aber weil er Geburtstag hatte. Viel mehr hatte er eine böse Vorahnung gehabt. Eine Vorahnung, dass ihn der Tag hinunter ziehen könnte. Ein Jahr ohne Thiel und dem Rest Münsters war für ihn kein Pappenstiel. Er vermisste es. Das alles. Leider war ihm die Erkenntnis dann doch etwas zu spät gekommen. Wobei. Das war eigentlich der falsche Ansatz. Nicht die Erkenntnis war zu spät gekommen sondern die Einsicht. Die Einsicht, dass er diesen Tag viel lieber in mitten der Menschen verbracht hätte, welche ihm etwas bedeuteten. Viel zu spät. Ungern wollte er den ganzen Tag im Auto verbringen. Erwartet hätte ihn ja in Münster auch nichts besonderes. Arbeitende, ehemalige Kollegen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Das Klingeln seiner Tür riss ihn schließlich endgültig aus den Gedanken. Zeugen Jehovas, das Problem hatte er in Berlin am laufenden Band. Boerne wusste nicht wie oft er ihnen schon mitgeteilt hatte, mal mehr, mal weniger freundlich, dass er an ihren Glaubensgrundsätzen kein Interesse hatte. Hartnäckig waren die trotzdem, das musste er ihnen lassen.

„Bitte?“

So viel Anstand besaß er natürlich trotzdem, dass er ihnen nicht aus wem Weg zu gehen versuchte.

„Ist Post da!“

Gebrochenes deutsch war kein Anzeichen für Zeugen Jehovas. Boerne atmete erleichtert auf. Die hätten ihm heute wirklich noch zu seinem Glück gefehlt.

Wie sich herausstellte, war es wirklich ein polnischer Paketzusteller, der ihm ein Päckchen überreicht hatte. Verwundert war er darüber nicht gerade wenig und das hatte er dem jüngeren Mann auch mitgeteilt. Bestellt hatte er nichts, das wusste er genau.

„Ist habe Parkett für Sie!“

Auch wenn er diesen Spruch so oder so ähnlich in Erinnerung hatte, konnte er der Verlockung nicht widerstehen.

„Danke, aber Parkett habe ich bereits selbst, wie sie sehen können.“

„Wäää? Egal. Unterschreiben!“

Offensichtlich konnte der Mann ihm nicht folgen, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig. Minimal besserte sich Boernes Laune, was ja nicht unbedingt schlecht war.

Gerne hätte der Professor noch eine Bemerkung über des unfreundlichen, kryptischen Verhaltens des Paketboten gemacht, doch da war der schon längst das Treppenhaus nach unten gerannt.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss er seine Wohnungstür und ging mit dem Päckchen in den Händen in sein Wohnzimmer. Besonders sah der Karton wahrhaftig nicht aus, aber warum sollte er auch? Viel mehr interessierte ihn der Absender, weshalb er das viereckige Paket in seinen Händen wendete.

Abs.: Frank Thiel

Das überraschte den Rechtsmediziner nun wirklich. Ein Paket von Thiel? Das war doch ein schlechter Scherz. Wie kam der denn bitte dazu ihm ein Päckchen zu schicken? Ausgerechnet ihm? An seinem Geburtstag konnte das wahrhaftig nicht liegen. Mit Sicherheit wusste sein Ex-Nachbar nicht einmal wann er Geburtstag hatte. Thiel war eher so ein Mann, der unter gewissen Umständen sogar seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen würde, hätte er nur genug um die Ohren. Nein, also diese Vermutung konnte er direkt wieder ausschließen.

Neugierig war Boerne jetzt trotzdem. Vielleicht hatte der Blonde ja beim aufräumen etwas entdeckt, was ihm gehörte? So Abwegig fand der Forensiker den Gedanken nicht, auch wenn er schon ein Jahr, also 365 Tage, nicht mehr in Münster war. Bestimmt war es das. Er kannte ja Thiels eingestaubte Beziehung zur Ordnungsliebe. Die existierte nämlich nur wenig bis überhaupt nicht. Boerne begann zu Lächeln. Es war eben doch schön, wenn es noch Dinge gab, welche sich niemals ändern würden.

Thiel hatte es wohl äußerst gut gemeint, als er das Paket mit Klebeband verschlossen hatte. Trotz geschickter Finger, schaffte es der Forensiker nicht den Inhalt zu erspähen und griff schlussendlich zu seiner roten Schere. Warum er sie gestern nicht mehr aufgeräumt hatte, war jetzt aber auch zur Abwechslung unbedeutend.

Gewissenhaft, beinahe schon andächtig öffnete er das Paket und legte sein Hilfsmittel wieder zur Seite.

Am Liebsten hätte er ein Glas Wein dazu getrunken, doch wer außer Alkoholiker trank bereits morgens um neun schon alkoholische Getränke? Vielleicht beim Frühschoppen oder Sektfrühstück könnte es dem Professor passieren, aber mit Sicherheit nicht alleine und schon gar nicht heute.

Eine ganze Weile lag das Paket unter börnscher Beobachtung auf dessen Schoß. Sicher wollte er unbedingt wissen, was sich in diesem Karton befand, aber der Geruch, welcher aus dem Päckchen drang, unterband diesen Impuls. Es lenkte ihn ab. Warum duftete es jetzt nur in seinem Wohnzimmer nach Thiel? Träumte er? Halluzinierte er? Natürlich tat er das nicht. Boerne begann zu lächeln. Thiel hatte tatsächlich irgendwas des Inhalts mit seinem eigenen Parfüm eingesprüht. Er roch es. Er kannte den Geruch. Diesen vertrauten Duft. Sein Herz wurde schwer.

Wieder durchdrang ein lautes Seufzen den Raum. Zum guten Glück wusste Thiel nicht, was er hier gerade für ein Chaos in Boernes Körper veranstaltete. Vermutlich hatte der sich gar nichts dabei gedacht. Am Ende war nur ein Missgeschick passiert und das alles war überhaupt nicht beabsichtigt gewesen. Trotzdem. Alleine die einprozentige Chance, dass Thiel das mit Fleiß gemacht haben könnte, ließ Boernes Herz einen kleinen Salto schlagen. Sein bester Freund, nein, sein einziger Freund. Das war neu. Das war gut. Vor allem war das aber seltsam.

Allmählich wagte es der Professor dann aber doch, die Seiten des Kartons aufzuschlagen und entdeckte einen St. Pauli Briefumschlag. Boerne musste nun wirklich lachen. Was hatte er dieses scheußliche Logo vermisst. Zielstrebig griff er sich das Kuvert und wieder drang der Duft des thielschen Parfüms in seine Nase.

Der Brief! Es musste der Brief sein, da war sich der Forensiker sicher. Thiel musste allen Ernstes den Umschlag oder den Brief damit eingesprüht haben. Thiel? Sein Nachbar, Freund und Kollege... Ex-Nachbar, Ex-Freund und Ex-Kollege.. Boerne hielt inne. Ex-Freund. Wie das klang. Er schmunzelte in seinen Bart. Verrückt. Es war einfach verrückt was er hier gerade für komische Gedanken hatte und zuließ. Lächerlich war das und trotzdem musste er schmunzeln.

Mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete er in börnscher Manier den Umschlag und holte das hellblaue Briefpapier heraus. Damit hatte der Professor überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Viel mehr erwartete er in dem Umschlag eine bedruckte Geburtstagskarte, wenn überhaupt zum Geburtstag. Thiel überraschte ihn. Das tat der früher schon hin und wieder. Jetzt aber war Boerne nicht nur überrascht sondern auch erstaunt, verwundert, beinahe perplex und ansatzweise so etwas wie aufgeregt und glücklich. Ein Gefühl, welches der Rechtsmediziner schon viel zu lange nicht mehr verspürt hatte.

Die Aufregung stieg ins unermessliche, als er seine Brille auf der Nase neu justierte und die ersten handgeschrieben Worte von Thiel vernahm.

_Lieber Boerne,_

_ich habe noch nie einen Brief geschrieben, aber......_

Ganz automatisch zogen sich seine Mundwinkel zusammen und er schloss dabei seine Augen.

Nun wusste er ganz genau, dass es sich durchaus lohnen würde, den Tag im Auto zu verbringen. Hierfür müsste er den Brief nicht einmal weiterlesen. Wollte er aber.

** *~The End~***


	2. 365 Tage bei Thiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich musste es einfach noch aus Thiels POV schreiben 🥰😃

_ <strike><<Hallo Boerne.</strike> _

_ <strike>Na, schnippelt es sich in Berlin anders an Leichen, als in Münster?>></strike> _

So ein Blödsinn. So konnte er doch nicht wirklich einen Brief beginnen oder?

Thiel rollte mit den Augen und knüllte das Papier zusammen. Das war doch Kacke.

Noch nie hatte er einen Brief geschrieben. Wie kam er denn bitte ausgerechnet jetzt auf diese beknackte Idee?

Sein Blick fiel an die Wand seines Büros. Damals, vor gut einem Jahr hatten Alberich und Nadeshda ihm eine Fotocollage geschenkt. Ein Dutzend Bilder von ihm und Boerne, in einem schönen Bilderrahmen. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wie er die Damen belächelt hatte. Fotos von ihm und Boerne, das war ja absurd. Ausgerechnet in seinem Büro? Die hatten wirklich eine Macke. Überflüssig und melodramatisch hatte er das empfunden. Boerne war halt gegangen. Seine Entscheidung war das gewesen und das mussten eben auch die Damen akzeptieren.

Obwohl er es nicht beabsichtig hatte, fiel sein Blick aber trotzdem immer wieder kontinuierlich auf den Bilderrahmen. Er konnte sich erinnern. An alles. An jeden abgebildeten Moment. Einige Bilder kannte er zuvor nicht einmal. Er wusste nicht mal, wer diese Bilder von ihnen gemacht hatte, aber so richtig hinterfragt hatte er es dennoch nie. Es spielte schließlich keine Rolle.

Für Sentimentales war der Kommissar ohnehin nicht zu haben, mussten es aber ausgerechnet solche Bilder sein? Hätten sie ihm nicht einen alten Totenkopf oder irgendwas anderes aus dessen Katakomben ins Büro stellen können? Wie sah das denn aus? Würde da nicht jeder denken, er und Boerne standen sich näher? All jene Fragen hatte er sich damals gestellt. Manches Mal hatte er sogar überlegt, den Rahmen von der Wand zu nehmen.

Dies änderte sich dann aber mit einem Schlag, eigentlich aus einer Lappalie heraus.

Er und Nadeshda hatten da so einen sehr komplexen Fall und ihre Pinnwand war bis zum Anschlag gefüllt gewesen. Als er am nächsten Tag ins Büro kam, hatte sich einer ihrer Kollegen die Frechheit erlaubt und Beweisbilder auf die Collage geklebt. Sicher wäre den Fotos nichts passiert, da sie hinter einem dünnen Glas steckten und trotzdem wäre Thiel an dem Tag fast aus der Haut gefahren. Wie konnte man nur so viel Dreistigkeit besitzen und frei von jeglichem Anstand ausgerechnet die Bilder von ihm und Boerne überkleben? War das Büro denn nicht groß genug?

Das war dann wohl auch der Moment gewesen, in dem Thiel zum ersten Mal so richtig aufgefallen war, wie sehr er seinen Professor, wie Vaddern es immer ausdrückte, vermisste. Ja, er vermisste Boerne. Nicht das ewige Eingemische und dessen Überheblichkeit. Nein, es waren andere Dinge die ihm abgingen. Das gemeinsame Kochen, die Fallbesprechungen, überstürzte nächtliche Observationen und Zugriffe, all das, was sie in den letzten Jahren zusammen erlebt hatten.

Anfangs, als Boerne ganz frisch umgezogen war, ging Thiel mit Erleichterung durch das gemeinsame Treppenhaus. Sein Blick fiel immer kurz zur gegenüberliegenden Haustür und dann lächelte er zufrieden, weil er wusste, dass er einen entspannten Feierabend vor sich hatte.

Um so mehr Zeit verging, desto länger hafteten seine Blicke morgens und abends an Boernes ehemaliger Wohnungstür. Längst wohnte dort ein anderer Mann, ein Wochenendheimfahrer. Ganz nett war der ja schon, aber er war eben nicht Boerne.

Tja, ob er es wollte oder nicht, der Gang durch das einst gemeinsame Treppenahaus wurde Woche für Woche beschwerlicher.

„Besuchen Sie ihn doch mal."

Diesen Satz oder so ähnlich hatte er im letzten Jahr unzählige Male von Nadeshda und Haller gehört. Hätte er vielleicht auch ganz gerne, aber sich selbst einladen wollte Thiel nicht und Boerne hatte ja wohl schließlich den selben Weg wie er.

In den ersten Wochen hatte sich Boerne häufig bei Thiel gemeldet. Zugegebenermaßen nervte den Kommissar diese Tatsache enorm, denn Boerne konnte es einfach nicht lassen, sich selbst am Telefon in seine Fälle einzumischen. Eines abends hatte der Kommissar besonders schlechte Laune gehabt, weshalb er Boerne so zusammen gefaltet hatte, dass dieser eine ganze Weile, 27 Tage, nichts mehr von sich hatte hören lassen. Thiel war dann derjenige gewesen, der sich eines nachts beim Professor gemeldet hatte und so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung ausgesprochen hatte. Boerne hatte sie damals direkt angenommen und ihm sogar mitgeteilt, dass er ihn vermisst hatte. Das war dem Kommissar dann aber doch irgendwie zu schwülstig und zu viel, weshalb er da gar nicht viel darauf gesagt hatte.

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sich dann vorgenommen gehabt, Boerne doch mal in Berlin zu besuchen. Mit Alberich. Gemeinsam. Leider hatten sie aber an jenem Tag einen Mordfall reinbekomme und so war Haller halt alleine nach Berlin aufgebrochen. Thiel hatte sie zuvor noch darum gebeten, dass sie Boerne gegenüber erst gar nicht erwähnen sollte, dass er eigentlich hatte mitkommen wollen und offensichtlich hatte sie ihr Versprechen gehalten gehabt.

Thiel griff sich ein neues Briefpapier. So schwer konnte das doch wirklich nicht sein. Er schrieb doch nur einen Brief an Boerne und nicht an irgendeine Gottheit oder so.

„Kann man ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Nadeshda war ins Büro getreten und blickte ihn fragend an.

„Nö. Geht schon."

Er blickte auf das leere Blatt und spielte mit dem Kugelschreiber.

„Schreiben Sie Ihrem Sohn? Hat er Geburtstag? Sie denken doch nicht zum ersten Mal rechtzeitig daran? Ist das da sein Geschenk?"

Musste Nadeshda ihn so mit Fragen überhäufen? Ging sie ja wohl mal gar nichts an. Thiel rollte mit den Augen.

„Lukas hatte schon vor drei Monaten."

Ja, das wusste er noch, denn auch da hatte er mal wieder die Zeitverschiebung nicht einkalkuliert und viel zu spät angerufen. Typisch. Warum nur konnte er sich das nicht einfach mal merken. Warum merkte er sich aber den von Boerne?

„Und für wen ist das dann? Für Boerne?"

Woher wusste sie das denn?

Oh. Er bemerkte selbst, dass sein Blick für ein paar Sekunden an der Fotocollage gehaftet hatte.

„Wenn Se's s genau wissen wollen, ja. Der hat doch am Samstag Geburtstag. Ich wollt ihm.. halt was schicken. Gehört sich ja irgendwie so."

Eigentlich wollte er es ja möglichst beiläufig klingen lassen, aber Nadeshda war eine Frau und die durchschaute ihn sowieso immer direkt.

„Boerne wird sich mit Sicherheit darüber freuen. Glauben Sie mir. Der vermisst Sie bestimmt genauso."

Thiel blickte entsetzt, gleichzeitig aber verlegen auf.

„Ich vermiss den doch gar nicht. Das ist nur.... der Anstand!"

„Natürlich, was sonst?!"

Nadeshda kicherte und wendete sich der Tür zu.

„Dann grüßen Sie ihn bitte von mir."

Sie deutete auf den Brief.

„Joa, mach ich.", stieß Thiel etwas verlegen hervor.

Man sie hatte das bestimmt durchschaut, dass er das nicht aus formellen Gründen tat.

„Nadeshda?", rief er, als sie fast aus dem Büro verschwunden war.

Sofort hielt sie inne und wendete sich ihrem Chef zu.

„Wie... Wie.. Ich hab noch nie, also... Wie fängt man denn so'n Brief an?"

Nadeshdas Lippen umspielte ein warmherziges Lächeln. Das tat gut, das tat ihm gerade wirklich sehr gut.

„Wenn Sie's förmlich wollen dann 'Guten Tag, Herr Professor', wenn Sie's leger machen wollen reicht auf ein typisches Moinsen von Ihnen. Da ich aber finde, dass ein Geburtstag ein besonderer Anlass ist, sollten Sie es vielleicht mit etwas herzlicherem Versuchen. Lieber Boerne oder so."

War das ihr Ernst? Lieber Boerne?

Drehte sie jetzt völlig durch????

„Lieber Boerne. Ich glaub es hakt! Trotzdem danke."

Nadeshda kicherte, winkte ihm einen kurzen Moment zu und verschwand dann tatsächlich in den wohlverdienten Feierabend.

<strike> _<<Moinsen, Herr Professor._ </strike>

<strike> _Ich bins, Thiel.<<_ </strike>

Boaaaah, nein, dass ging ja auch überhaupt nicht.

Man, was war das nur für eine Kacke?

Über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, knüllte er das blaue Papier zusammen und warf es an die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Wie kam er nur auf die dumme Idee ausgerechnet einen Brief schreiben zu wollen? Noch nie hatte er einen verfasst, warum sollte er jetzt ausgerechnet damit anfangen?

Würde das Paket nicht vollkommen reichen? Er könnte ja noch eine Geburtstagskarte hinein legen. Zu Hause hatte er bestimmt noch irgendwo eine.

Der Kommissar blickte seufzend auf ein Bild und somit in Boernes Gesicht.

Wie glücklich er da aussah. Das musste an seinem Jubiläum gewesen sein. Wieder atmete der Kommissar durch.

Ob Boernes Augen auch so leuchten würden, wenn er ein paar Zeilen und das Päckchen von ihm bekäme?

_<<Lieber Boerne,_

_ich habe noch nie einen Brief geschrieben, aber....>>_

Joa, so doof klang das doch jetzt gar nicht mehr oder? Wahrscheinlich würde der Anfang sowieso an Bedeutung verlieren, wenn Boerne merkte, dass er einfach nur keinen anderen Start wusste.

Thiel begann zu lächeln und setzte den Kugelschreiber wieder auf dem Papier an.


	3. Der Brief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irgendwie überkam es mich letzte Nacht.  
Der Brief... den Boerne an seinem Geburtstag empfangen hat, den Thiel einige Tage davor mühselig verfasst hat...  
Hier ist er...

_Lieber Boerne,_

_ ich habe noch nie einen Brief geschrieben, aber _ _warum soll man nicht irgendwann damit anfangen, nur weil man es noch nie getan hat? Vielleicht ist es ja auch nicht schlecht, wenn man mal aus seiner Komfortzone herausgeht und etwas neues ausprobiert? Sowas in der Art haben Sie ja auch getan. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass es jetzt schon 365 Tage sind, dass ich Sie zum letzten Mal aus Ihrer Wohnung habe kommen sehen, wird sogar ein Eisklotz wie ich etwas rührselig._

_ Mit Sicherheit sind Sie über das Paket verwundert, noch mehr aber voraussichtlich wegen <strike>dem Brief</strike> des <strike>Briefs</strike> Briefes? Wie auch immer. Wie Sie sehen habe ich das mit diesem blöden Genitiv noch immer nicht so raus, aber wie soll das auch nochmal etwas werden, wenn mein Oberstudienratdirektor in Berlin ist?  _

_ Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich den Brief schon mehrere Male begonnen, doch der hier ist jetzt der Erste, der es über die Begrüßung hinaus geschafft hat.  _

_ Sie wissen ja selbst, dass ich kein Mann der großen Worte bin, weshalb wir uns an dieser Stelle mit Sicherheit das Selbe fragen.  
_

_ Was zur Hölle tut er denn dann da?  _

_ Darauf habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch keine plausible Antwort.  _

_Eines kann ich Ihnen aber verraten.   
Ich rede nicht sehr viel und schon gar nicht über emotionale oder private Dinge, aber wenn ich die Worte so auf dieses Briefpapier kritzle, dann fühlt es sich eigentlich gar nicht mehr so schlimm an._

_Manchmal eröffnen einem ungewohnte Dinge ganz neue Möglichkeiten und vielleicht kann ich diesen Brief dazu nutzen, um nicht ausgesprochene Dinge meinerseits mal loszuwerden. Heißt es nicht, dass es gut tun soll, wenn man sich Sorgen, Ängste oder Ähnliches von der Seele redet? Vielleicht trifft das bei mir ja mit dem Schreiben <strike>von einem </strike>eines Briefes zu._

_Vermutlich wäre jetzt auch der Zeitpunkt gekommen, auch dieses Stück Papier zu zerknüllen, doch dann traue ich mich vielleicht nicht mehr, Ihnen das zu sagen oder zu schreiben, was mir schon eine ganze lange Weile auf der Seele brennt. Vielleicht habe ich auch keinen Mut den Brief nachher abzuschicken und dennoch schreibe ich ihn jetzt mit dem Gedanken, dass Sie die Zeilen lesen werden._

_ Was das hier mit einem Geburtstagsgruß zu tun hat? Das frage ich mich auch, denn bisher habe ich Ihnen ja noch nicht einmal gratuliert. Wie Sie aber wissen, bin ich sowieso anders als andere, daher können wir damit jetzt auch noch getrost warten, bis ich meinen Senf abgelassen habe. _

_ Wo ich am besten anfangen soll weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht. Vielleicht ist es der größte Fehler den ich begehen kann, doch sind Fehler nicht eigentlich genau dazu da, um gemacht zu werden? _

_ Um ehrlich zu sein sitze ich gerade nicht zuhause, wo man solch einen Brief wohl am ehesten schreiben sollte. Ich sitze, wie Sie es sich jetzt vielleicht denken können in meinem Büro und stelle mir, wie fast jeden Tag die selben Fragen. Dass diese eigentlich immer nur mit Ihrer Person zu tun haben, <strike>werden Sie sich jetzt vielleicht schon denken können </strike> kommt vielleicht ein wenig überraschend, zumindest für Sie.  _

_ Wo ist er? Wie lebt er? Mit wem? Vermisst er mich auch manchmal? _

_ Solche und andere Fragen gehen mir permanent durch den Kopf, doch anstatt mal zum Telefon zu greifen und bei Ihnen durchzuklingeln, sitze ich jetzt hier und schreibe einen Brief.  
_

_ Die Welt wird immer verrückter, allen voran ich. _

_ Vielleicht war ich damals noch nicht so weit?! Auf‘s zu jung sein kann ich es leider nicht schieben, weil ich vor einem Jahr ja auch schon alt war.  _

_ Da das also nicht dir Ursache sein kann, gibt es nur noch eine andere Möglichkeit die ich in Betracht ziehe. _

_ Ich war dumm. Dümmer als es mir vermutlich zuträglich ist.  _

_Ich war damals, vor einem Jahr, zu dumm und naiv, um zu sehen wie gut das mit uns beiden eigentlich war. Es war nicht nur gut, es war einfach alles vollkommen richtig gewesen._

_Sie und ich, unsere Freundschaft, dass was wir hatten, dass was da teilweise unausgesprochen in Raum stand... Ich hoffe und glaube dass Sie wissen wovon ich rede._

_ Als Sie gegangen sind, umgezogen sind, hatte ich keine Ahnung wie sehr Sie sich in meinem Leben <strike>mannife</strike> manifestiert haben und dass es mir ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit sein würde, Sie jemals zu vergessen. Selbst wenn ich mich anstrengen würde, könnte ich es nicht.  
Sie sind Tag für Tag, Jahr um Jahr der wichtigste Bestandteil in meinem Leben geworden und wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, sind Sie das auch heute noch. Hierbei spielt es gar keine tragende Rolle, ob Sie jetzt hier, in Berlin, Bayreuth, Wien oder in St. Petersburg <strike>wären</strike> leben. Es ist egal wo Sie sind, vergessen kann ich Sie nicht. Keinen einzigen Moment den wir zusammen erlebt oder geteilt haben. _

_ Im Großen und Ganzen möchte ich Ihnen eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich immer da sein werde, an Ihrer Seite, wenn Sie mich brauchen, wenn Sie es zulassen, wenn Sie es wollen.  _

_ Ich hab es viel zu spät erkannt, was Sie für einen Stellenwert in meinem Leben haben und das bereue ich jeden verdammten Tag.  _

_ Ich habe noch nicht mal die Courage Ihnen all das am Telefon, geschweige denn ins Gesicht zu sagen, doch ich möchte dass Sie wissen, dass Sie mir ungeheuerlich wichtig sind und ich Ihnen statt <strike>diesem Paket diesen Pakets...</strike> Mein Gott, STATT DIESEM PAKET, lieber die ganze Welt schenken würde. _

_ Wahrscheinlich lachen Sie gerade und denken sich der Thiel ist noch immer der selbe, hoffnungslose Romantiker und da muss ich Ihnen leider zustimmen. _

_ Der hoffnungslose Romantiker bin ich und der werde ich wohl auch immer bleiben.  _

_ Ich möchte dass Sie wissen, dass ich jeden einzelnen Tag mit Ihnen genossen habe, auch wenn ich es <strike>meistens nicht</strike> nie zeigen konnte.  _

_ Jemanden aufzufangen wenn er fällt oder von jemanden aufgegangen zu werden, wenn man zu fallen droht, ist das größte Geschenk das man bekommen kann. So jemand waren Sie für mich. Sie waren stets an meiner Seite, <strike>immer</strike> um mich bemüht und immer loyal und treu. Wenn ich ehrlich bin und das muss ich Ihnen gegenüber jetzt endlich sein, möchte ich gerne wieder der Mensch <strike>sein für Sie</strike> für Sie sein. Dem Sie vertrauen, der an Ihrer Seite ist und der Sie auffällt, wenn Sie fallen.  _

_ Ich möchte derjenige sein, der Sie antreibt, wenn Sie einen schlechten Tag haben und mal wieder am verzweifeln sind, weil Sie das Haar in der Suppe nicht finden können.  _

_ Ich möchte derjenige sein, der all Ihre Selbstzweifel, von denen wir beide wissen, dass Sie sie haben, beiseite räumt und Sie in Ihren Vorhaben stärkt. _

_ Wahrscheinlich gibt es noch <strike>hundert</strike> tausend andere Sachen, die ich Ihnen sagen müsste, sollte oder wollte, aber im Endeffekt ist nichts davon sonderlich zielführend.  _

_ Sie sind weg, ein ganzes, verdammtes, langes Jahr und ich weiß natürlich dass der Zug abgefahren ist.  _

_ Sie werden nie wieder aus der Wohnungstür gegenüber laufen, aus dem Fenster schauen wenn ich heim komm, ich werd Sie nie wieder im Wäschekeller treffen, wir werden nie wieder zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen und Wein und Bier trinken, bei Ihnen oder mir kochen, zusammen zur Arbeit fahren, irgendwelchen Tätern hinterher jagen, uns gegenseitig piesacken, uns die idiotischsten Sachen an den Kopf werfen, uns betrunken überlegen, wie wir ins Haus kommen, alte Akten wälzen oder uns gegenseitig ins Handwerk pfuschen. _

_ Sie werden nie mehr meinen Kleidungsstil in Frage stellen oder ich den Ihren, Sie werden nie mehr beschwipst an einem Tatort erscheinen und ich werd Sie nie wieder in diesen extrem hässlichen Gummistiefeln sehen.  _

_ Guter Geschmack macht gar nicht einsam, sondern grenzenlose Dummheit, Naivität und Feigheit. _

_ Viele wünschen sich, die Zeit zurück drehen zu können. Ich würde das gar nicht wollen, um dann alles anders zu machen. Es war alles gut und richtig wie es war, nur wahrscheinlich würde ich Sie daran hindern wegzuziehen. Ich würde meinen Mut zusammennehmen und Ihnen die oben genannten Gründe aufzählen, warum Sie also unter keinen Umständen gehen können. _

_ Dafür ist es zu spät, das ist mir klar und trotzdem möchte ich jetzt, dass Sie wissen, welches Gefühlschaos Sie in mir ausgelöst haben und es noch immer tun, obwohl Sie schon lange nicht mehr hier sind. _

_ In diesem Sinne möchte ich jetzt langsam zum Ende und damit zum Wesentlichen zu kommen. _

_ Lieber Boerne, ich wünsche Ihnen alles erdenklich gute zum Geburtstag, haben Sie einen wunderschönen Tag und bitte bleiben Sie genauso wie Sie sind.  _

_Ich vermisse Sie und denke an Sie,_   
_ Ihr Frank Thiel. _

Ps. 

_ 1\. Dass mit dem Parfüm war Absicht!_

_ 2\. Grüße und Glückwünsche auch von Nadeshda. _

_3\. Wenn Sie weitere Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler gefunden haben, dürfen Sie sie behalten. Ich kann den Brief nicht neu schreiben, sonst <strike>stände</strike> stünde im Nächsten nur ein kleiner Geburtstagsgruß._   
  


_ Auf bald!  _


End file.
